Fabulous Lives of Konoha Celebrities
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: Six celebrities are put into a house together for an undisclosed amount of time. How will they fair? Pairings to come in later chapters.
1. Introductions

So yeah, I got really bored... This is most definitely AU, so please, no flames on some of the character relations to each other... *sigh* R&R?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything not mine that is mentioned in this chapter...

XxXxXxXxXxX

She watched as everyone filed into the main room of the mansion. She had been the first to arrive. She thought the whole idea was stupid, but her manager and her company had wanted her to participate. As everyone arrived, introductions began, starting with the males.

"Hey! The name's Naruto Uzumaki, hot ass actor and ramen connoisseur," the blond man stood in the middle of the room and grinned as he introduced himself. Bright blue eyes stood out from his naturally tanned skin. One look at him and everyone knew it was Naruto Uzumaki, the three marks on each cheek gave him away. Yes, he was a pretty amazing actor, and he thought rather highly of himself. It was obvious from the black pants, black tank, and opened orange tux jacket that he wore, along with a pair of Converse. The blond stepped out of they for the next male to introduce himself.

"Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, model, that's all you need to know." Who wouldn't know pale, skinny, tall, dark-haired Sasuke Uchiha? Oh yeah, a hermit living under a rock. His white button up, unbuttoned halfway, hung loosely on his torso, contrasting with the black skinny jeans and fashionable black ankle boots. The black-eyed male moved out of the way and stood next to Naruto so the next male could introduce himself.

"I really don't need an introduction..." The last male said with a smirk. He looked a lot like his twin, except his hair lay flat, not spiked up. Though his brother was a model, he was not. He was, in fact, a member of a boy band, a rapper in a boy band, actually. He was clad in seemingly comfortable enough black pants, a white button up with a black jacket over it, and what seemed like very nice black sneakers. "Sai Uchiha." He said, smirking before swooping into a deep bow. He went and stood next to his twin and let the girls introduce themselves.

She watched as one of the other girls went first. "Ino Yamanaka everyone, the party can start now." The blond female flipped her long ponytail and grinned brightly. The thigh length purple dress clung to every curve of her body and tied around her slender neck and a pair of matching purple pumps adorned her dainty feet. She was there because of the many things she had done in the film industry, including music videos. She designed costumes, sets, themes, computer programs, etc., all in the name of film.

A shorter girl introduced herself next. A white beret sat atop long purple-tinted black waves framing a pale heart shaped face. Light lavender eyes showed innocence and a certain shyness that said that she was confident beneath her exterior. She wore a simple pair of white slacks, white flats, and a white tank turtleneck top. She bowed at the waist formally and smiled kindly. "I am Hinata Hyuuga, artist and animal shelter owner, along with animal sitter for the stars." Her voice was soft, but showed authority.

She sighed softly as she walked to the middle of the room where everyone else had introduced themselves. A couple of them looked at her with confused expressions and others with knowing expressions. "Uhm, I'm Sakura Haruno..." She murmured. She felt the room tense with crushed expectations. She knew what they were expecting, they were expecting her persona, not the real her. She was the music industry's rising talent. She was able to sing in English, Korean, French, German, Swedish, Latin, Japanese, Chinese, and Spanish, along with her dancing techniques. She could speak conversationally in most of them as well. The girl that stood before them was not the rising star they were expecting. The girl in front of them wore baggy khaki shorts, a dark pink hoodie, and knee high combat boots instead of flashy clothes like her persona when singing. Her shoulder length pink locks were pulled back into a ponytail instead of styled to make it look like she cared, which honestly, she didn't.

As introductions ended, the six were led to a dining room and sat with girls on one side and boys on the other. A full three course meal of appetizer, entree, and desert was laid out before them with plenty for everyone.

Naruto grabbed a rather large sized bowl of ramen and simply stuck to that. Sasuke set equal portions of meat, vegetable, and bread on his plate and ate rather meticulously. His twin, Sai, was the complete opposite; there was way more meat than bread and way more bread than vegetables. Ino placed equally sized tiny amounts of vegetables and emat on her plate, but no bread. Hinata simply ate the recommended portions. Sakura put only vegetables on her plate. It was a little known fact that the young star was a vegetarian.

"So, Sakura!" The words came out through a mouthful of noodles that made said rosette cringe.

"Yes?"

"Tell us about yourself, I mean, if we're all going to be living together, might as well get to know one another." The blond male grinned, he even got a few mutters of agreement. "We'll do it too, of course, but you first since you're the newest to the fame."

Sakura swallowed the bite of salad that was in her mouth. "Well..."

"Oh come on, don't be shy... I mean, you're already not what we expected, what more can you do to dissapoint?" Ino smirked.

The rosette narrowed her aqua eyes at the blond girl before speaking. "Mon nom est Sakura. Je suis age de quinze ans, et je parle neuf langues differentes." She smirked at the baffled looks on most of their faces.

Hinata laughed quietly to herself, she too had seen the expressions. "She said that her name is Sakura, she is fifteen years old and can speak nine different languages."

"Et je suis vegetarien," the pink haired girl smiled, glad that someone had understood her.

"And she's a vegetarian." At those words, the girl's lavender eyes got big. "Really? I didn't know that... It's not on your Wikipedia page..." Her cheeks turned pink at that moment. "When I hear songs on the radio I tend to look up the artist on Wikipedia..." She looked down and then continued eating her food.

"Well, that's one thing we know about Miss Hyuuga," Naruto smirked, winking at the blushing girl. "You next then, since you gave us that random tidbit." He chuckled before shoving another huge bite of noodles into his equally huge mouth.

Hinata fiddled with her fork as she felt everyone's eyes on her. "Uhm, well, I... I'm seventeen years old and I... I take in abandoned animals and care for them until they are either picked up by their original owners or are adopted... And I also watch dogs and cats for other stars." She said softly. "That's mainly what I'm known for. I also illustrate children's books and horror novels..."

Sasuke looked at Hinata and smirked slightly. "By the way, thank you for taking care of Shredder the other day, he really enjoyed the company of the other dogs." He nodded to her and then took a bite of the meat on his plate.

"I enjoyed caring for him." Hinata smiled. "Though, my own Pomeranian got jealous of your Great Pyrenees when he insisted on sleeping with us." She chuckled at the memory. "I can tell you really care for him by how friendly he is and how much he missed you when you walked in to pick him up."

Ino smiled. "Next time I go for a set design conference, I'll have to get you to watch after my Persian..." She smiled slightly. "If you are as good with cats as you are with dogs."

Hinata nodded. "I have three cats of my own..." She said confidently. "And they get nothing but the best."

Ino chuckled. "Good." She shrugged. "I guess I'll go about my story now." She grinned. "Most of my life can be found on Wikipedia, however... My father being an actor and my mother being a model... Anyway, I'm eighteen and I design movie and music video sets, costumes, make-up and hair concepts, and dances. I've worked with Sai's group, Style, as dance coordinator. Currently I am working on a few set design's for our newbie's music videos." She shot a smirk at Sakura, who was eating her salad and therefore didn't see, and she also didn't seem interested in the conversation.

Sai sighed softly, he was already finished with his food. "Since my name was mentioned, I shall go next." He sighed softly. "I am the rapper and main dancer of the five member boy group Style. I am mostly only found out about because of my twin and that makes me the most well known member in our group, which annoys the other boys sometimes. We've been around for about two years now and we're just now getting major publicity, which rocks." He grinned happily. "Anyway, I think I'll hand it over to my dearest twin brother now." He said, there was obviously sarcasm in his voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took the last bite of meat off of his plate. He chewed and swallowed before speaking. "As my idiot brother forgot to mention, we're nineteen years old." He shook his head and sighed. "Everyone knows who I am and what I do. I model." He shrugged. "And I own a Great Pyrenees named Shredder who is more like a huge lovable teddy bear than a dog. Though he gets protective."

As the turn for more in depth introductions got to Naruto, the blond got abnormally quiet. He had finished his ramen. He bit his bottom lip and then spoke. "I'm twenty years old, apparently the oldest one here," he chuckled. "I live in an apartment with a pet frog, two goldfish, and my annoying little brother." He shrugged. "I act a lot, so when I get to see him we spend a lot of time together and do a lot of things, but when he can't be with me, he stays with his tutor. Our parents are gone, so we're all each other has." He smiled slightly. "You won't find that on any Wikipedia page, I try to keep my brother out of the spotlight, so I edit my own Wikipedia page."

The room fell silent as his story ended and then Sakura cleared her throat. "Looks like everyone is finished eating..." She said, standing up. "I'm going to the girls' suite." She began walking away from the table.

"Wait, we have to share a room?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

Sakura nodded. "Did no one explain the living situations to anyone else?" She raised an eyebrow and then rolled her sea-foam green eyes. "Girls share a three bedroom suite with a mini kitchen/living room and a full bathroom. Same with the boys." She shook her head. "Maybe you should learn to read the fine print, or I'll have my manager fire you... I don't need a ditz designing my music videos and costumes." She glared before walking confidently out of the room.

Ino's eyes were wide, as were Sai's.

"But no one has ever fire Ino Yamanaka... How could a newbie have the guts to even suggest it?" Sai looked like a hurt puppy. "All of our videos are amazing because of you, Ino. Don't listen to the spoiled brat." He said with a kind smile. He stood and bowed at the waist. "I think I will retire for the night as well."

Sasuke nodded and followed his twin in agreement. Naruto followed after them.

Ino was still in shock as Hinata stood and walked past her. "Come on, Yamanaka, beauty sleep, remember?" She chuckled sweetly, grabbing Ino's hand and helping her stand up. The blond female eventually just shrugged it off and moved past the shy dark haired girl, walking in front of her to the suite.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Well, there's chapter one... I don't know how I feel about this one, but I'll start on Chapter 2 asap... Maybe this will get farther than some of my other stories...


	2. What Ties Us Together

And here's chapter two, enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else that is not mine in this chapter.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had been a week since everyone had arrived at the mansion, during the day, the six stars attended their own separate (sort of) schedules, but at night, they all lived together. Dinner was over with and the girls were in their suite and the boys were in theirs.

Sakura sighed softly as she french braided her own hair in the bathroom mirror. She had left the door open as she always did when braiding her hair for bed and brushing her teeth.

"Could you do that to my hair?" A soft voice reached the rosette's ears and made her jump slightly. Hinata was wearing a simple lavender knee length tank top night gown, her hair left down to fall over her shoulders.

Sea-foam green met lavender and there was silence for a split second before a loud blond walked to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, seriously, you're the first person I've met who can french braid their own hair..." Ino said, genuinely impressed, as she took a drink of her bottled water. She wore a pair of dark purple shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. "Could you teach me?"

Sakura looked between the both of them, biting her lip as she quickly wrapped a hair tie around the end of her braid. "Um..." She mumbled before turning back to the sink and wetting her toothbrush, putting toothpaste on it, and then brushing her teeth. She still felt the eyes of the two older girls on her as she finished her night time ritual. The pink-haired fifteen year old put her hands in the pockets of her dark pink hoodie and looked down at her baggy pink pajama pants. "I guess I could." She said softly, answering both of their questions at the same time. She led them both to her room and opened the door.

Hinata looked around in awe as she stepped in after Sakura. "Wow..." She said softly, smiling.

Ino chuckled. "I did not expect this."

Sakura turned and glared at them. "Speak a word of this to anyone, and I'll make sure neither of you can talk ever again." She said as she walked and plopped down onto her queen size bed (that was the size of everyone's bed in the mansion). The room was painted pink and stuffed animals were all around the room. It was if a little girl lived there, not a fifteen year old rising super star.

The two older girls nodded. "Of course." Hinata smiled. She ran her fingers gently through her long hair and sighed softly. "So, could you french braid my hair?" She asked softly.

Sakura nodded and grabbed a brush and a hair tie. "Sit in front of me, Ino, you'll need to be beside me if you're going to watch and learn..." She said softly as the two listened to what she said. As she brushed Hinata's hair back and made sure all the knots were out, she began explaining the technique to Ino. She carefully began braiding, making sure each of the three chunks were even with addition of hair. As she finished, she wrapped the hair tie around the end and smiled softly. "And that's how you do it."

Hinata looked into the giant pink trimmed princess mirror and smiled. "Yay!" She giggled as she jumped off the bed. She turned around to face the other two and blushed. "Sorry, my hair hasn't been french braided since my mother was..." Her eyes went wide and she got silent, looking down.

Sakura looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "I understand how much it hurts to lose a parent..." She whispered softly.

Ino bit her lip. "Siblings are hard too..." She said quietly.

Hinata smiled softly as she climbed back onto the bed. "My mother was a kindhearted person who cared for animals, plants, and humans... Any living thing, she loved and tried to take care of..." She said softly. "She's the reason I take care of pets and own an animal shelter..." She chuckled sadly as Sakura handed her and Ino a silky pink throw pillow, grabbing one herself. The purple haired girl bit her lip before continuing her story. "When I was eight, my mother died..." She said quietly. "She had brain cancer, we didn't expect it to take her so soon..." Tears brimmed the pale girl's eyes, but she didn't let any fall. "I was at the mall with my cousin when she passed. Father was with her at the hospital and Hanabi was at Cheer practice..." She shook her head. "When Neji and I got the call, I broke down in the middle of the mall..." She didn't look up as the tears broke through the dam the girl had tried to keep up. She felt two pairs of arms around her and she chuckled. "I haven't told anyone that story before..." She shook her head. "I guess this means we're friends now." She looked at the two and smiled softly.

Ino smiled back and nodded. "I guess so..." She said, looking between the two younger girls. "Sakura, you said you had lost a parent?"

Sakura nodded. "It's not as touching, honestly..." She chuckled. "I was five, my father was an idiot who drank a lot. Him and my mother fought a lot, and ignored me..." She shrugged. "One night, my father gets drunk to the point he's not angry, he's morbidly depressed, I walk in from being at a friend's house, he sits be down on the couch and makes me watch him hang himself..." She sighed. "At that time, I still loved my father. I sat there in that room and I cried until my mother came home from work. She didn't seem phased by it..." She chuckled dryly. "Shows how strained their relationship was... I was bombarded by police because I was the last one to see him alive... It caused years of therapy..." She sighed. "Even now that I'm getting famous and everything, that memory still affects me..."

Ino's eyes were wide and Hinata looked frightened.

Sakura sighed softly, she was staring at her hands, picking at her fingernails. "Anyway, Ino, what about your sibling?"

Ino sighed softly. "It was a big thing in the news about seven years ago... I was twelve and my little brother was seven..." She sighed softly. "Our family was at our house on the lake, I was in the house changing out of my bathing suit and into actual clothes and my parents and brother were outside. My parents were thinning the weeds growing with our rose vines and my brother was swimming. One second, he's near the shore and having fun... The next, he's gone..." She sighed softly. "Never found the body... And he never came home..." She sighed and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She smiled as Hinata placed a hand over hers and Sakura gave her a sympathetic look.

Sakura smiled and slid off of her bed. "I think it's time for a us girls to sneak into the main kitchen of this mansion and snag us some late night ice cream." She smirked playfully, the first true emotion she had shown since their arrival the previous week.

Ino chuckled and nodded. "I think you have a very good idea there, Sakura-chan." She slid off of the bed as well, followed by Hinata.

Hinata smiled. "I do love ice cream." She said softly.

The three girls left their room and crept down the hallway to the kitchen. They quietly opened the freezer and pulled out the gallon bucket of chocolate ice cream. Sakura opened the container while Ino silently turned on the light and Hinata grabbed three spoons. They were giggling and trying to stay quiet as they ate the ice cream as the boys walked into the kitchen with confused and drowsy looks on their faces.

Sakura was in the middle of a bite of ice cream when the boys walked in. Their appearance caused her to laugh and, luckily she covered her mouth, laugh/cough her ice cream into her hand. She was still laughing as she went to the sink to wash her hand off and wipe off her face.

Ino and Hinata were giggling at both the appearance of the boys and Sakura's ice cream mishap.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, what's so funny?"

"You mean, you didn't realize that you're wearing footie pajamas with frogs on them, Sai is wearing boxers, and Sasuke is wearing a tank top and briefs?" Sakura laughed, stabbing her spoon into the ice cream. "I mean, really guys? You couldn't put something acceptable on before coming out here?"

"You talk a lot for being the youngest one here..." Sai muttered in a half asleep voice.

"And you're eating ice cream at this time of night," Sasuke added, yawning.

Hinata laughed loudly and then blushed, looking at the ice cream. "You three are funny when you're half asleep..."

"Je me demande si ils etaient vraiment dormir ou simplement faire semblant," Sakura mumbled with a giggle. Surprisingly, Ino understood her along with Hinata and the three of them laughed together.

"What did she just say?" Naruto asked.

Ino rolled her eyes. "She said that she wonders if you three were really sleeping or just pretending..." She chuckled.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Well, you caught us I guess..." He smirked. "We were just really bored and wanted something to do... OW!"

"You weren't supposed to tell them you baka!" Sasuke growled.

Sai chuckled, glad it wasn't him being hit on the head this time.

Hinata giggled as she held out three spoons to the boys. "Ice cream?"

Naruto grabbed a spoon, and as his fingers brushed Hinata's, it seemed as if the two were frozen in time for a split second. Bright blue eyes locked with pale lavender and everything seemed to disappear except each other... Until Sai bumped Naruto out of the way, grabbed a spoon, and began eating some ice cream.

Sasuke politely took the last spoon and took a bite of ice cream. The nineteen smirked at the fifteen year old rosette as he watched her eat a bite of ice cream silently. Her personality had changed since the boys had walked into the room. He was very observant and wondered why the new rising star kept changing her outside persona. He shrugged and sighed as the six gathered around the tub of ice cream and ate almost all of it before going their separate ways and going to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

So, there's chapter two... Little bit of back story for the girls... Back stories for the boys will probably be next chapter or whenever I am more awake and have less of a headache... Anyways, hope this gave you a little bit of an idea of the pairings. Now I'm going to watch some random clips on YouTube and then go to bed. R&R Kthxbai. Love you all.


End file.
